kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} ---- ---- A New Arena is Dawning The Treasures and The Walkthrough and Continued... *Points Upwards* 06:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Card Tab }} Chain, skits, and platypi } (UTC)|juvia= Chain was debating whether or not that picture should be KH-based, but he decided not to, due to the request. Oh well, he changed it now! :D Chain did read your skit, he found it very entertaining, he thinks he knows who K-chan is, but won't share his thoughts because you won't tell him if he's right anyway. :P Can LA-sensei get on the IRC? EDIT:Yeah.. I'll fix that when I get back from Cross Country Camp, i see 13Sora is applying for a co-riddler position, does this mean that she'll be my competition, or will we b working side by side? O.o Also, Fate stay night is amazing :D}} } (UTC)|shikamaru=Competition? No problem! IRC? by the time i got ur message, i was already left for XC camp. sry bout that. :/ I won't be able to get on at the normal times anymore, thats really late at night, and i have practice in the mornin. BlackStar Shooter has been added to the list :D}} Image links Please delete this page }} Fanfic Talk Template }} }} Co-Riddler }} }} I'm here I love Kingdom Hearts. I'm Red☆Star. I won't be any trouble, but I'll be active soon. Logo http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stein%27s_Gate_Logo.png Keep 'em coming! 04:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Help with the IRC Hey, uh... bro. Why do you keep deleting all my pages? Just want to know.Soratheman123 (talk) 22:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC)soratheman123 Errr... Aqua, you're part of the staff Right? Then... For further reference can I ask you questions when I need help? Thanks! I knew I could count on you! Boss pages that were missed, and Fan Update }} You open the treasure chest... And you get a Xepheroth-Blade! Topbar Game Name }} Worlds How many worlds are you planning to go through before Ivalice, Shibuya and the final world? Just so I can keep it equal with mine. Also do you know the storyline behind 3D yet? The fanfic is quite strongly linked to it. And my GIMP has crashed, but I should have those logos soon. 04:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ending is heavily spoiled then. DO NOT READ :P 04:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Also when you do Ivalice keep it in your style of writing and i'll redo it for my section. That way it will be interesting to see the differences in our styles. Vice versa for Shibuya. 05:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ao no exorcist } (UTC)|momiji=How are you enjoying blue ex? (I don't have an ao no bubble yet, so Momiji will have to do.) Don't forget that the FT movie will be out shortly! I'm so excited! I thought you might want this userbox: have a good one! *EDIT: Also, I'll be gone for a week :( }} FT and FU (the other one) }} CO and LoD Merge Oop! Sorry aqua. I uploaded another jpg image again... Can you make it into another file? Ped's Arena template Fukou da... Dream Eaters